


The Words I Wrote

by SummerRaine14



Series: Spring Buggie Break [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flourist!Betty, Juggie actually appreciates Betts, Spring Buggie Break, Writer!Jughead, fluff?, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: When business owners, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones, are paired together for the town festival, Betty expects a crappy day due to their recent encounter. However, Jughead might just surprise her.





	The Words I Wrote

Betty Cooper had spent the better part of the last four months getting ready for this night. It was the annual Riverdale town festival and she was everyone’s go to florist for events as big as this. Her flower business had started off as an after-school club, but when she graduated, her love for bringing flowers to live in a hundred different styles remained within her. Her business was one of two that was still open in the small town, but her young enthusiasm and bright smile made her the top competitor. Although, some would argue that men just loved staring at her long, tanned legs and seeing her bare shoulders. This was her sixth year setting up for the town festival, and as much as she loved it, it was a very stressful time for her. Just as Betty thought she had everything ready for the night, a strange young man strolled into town and turned everything upside down. 

It was the first Wednesday of April when the entire town was showing up at her shop, throwing a copy of the latest article from the town’s paper, The Riverdale Register. Betty read in her free time, but she hadn’t had much of that lately, so when the paper was being thrown in her face, she was confused, to say the least. It turns out, everyone wanted her to read what the writer had to say, because it all revolved around her, well, her  _ business.  _ The new town reporter, Jughead Jones, wrote about how “Cooper Flowers” was a joke of a business that only got off the ground because the owner was a young woman men could stare at while they bought flowers after already fucking up the relationship they were in, and that anyone else who bought her flowers had probably known her since she was a little girl and took pity on her silly career. 

Betty had closed down the shop and immediately drove over to The Register demanding why someone who didn’t even know her would write something like this. She could have sworn that she didn’t even know the new owner, but when she stepped through the doors, it was unmistakable. He had shown up just two days before that article was published, saying that he was in town for business and needed to purchase flowers, when Betty asked if she knew him, his answer was, “you will.” She scoffed when she saw who it was, disgusted with herself for being so attracted to him that day in her shop, mad at herself as she stood in the at the door and looked at him with complete lust. Because despite being an absolute asshole, he was a  _ gorgeous  _ man. 

 

That was two days ago, it was now the first Saturday of April and that was when the town festival was always held. Betty was up at 7am sharp and at the town hall placing her flowers and bouquets carefully throughout the building. As she finished setting the last vase of red roses, per Blossom request, at each side of the stage, she jumped back at the sound of the door closing. Betty put on her normal, ‘always happy’ smile and was ready to politely greet whoever had just entered, that was, until she saw exactly who it was. As their eyes met, Betty scoffed, her smile disappearing as quick as it had appeared and she turned back to play with the vase one last time. 

“Are you the other business owner that I’m partnered with today?” He asked, taking a step forward to lean against the wall. Betty turned around swiftly with her eyes wide, 

“What?” 

“Well, when Mayor McCoy and I talked this morning, she said my partner for the festival would already be there.” Jughead said, he looked around and shrugged his shoulders, “and it looks like you’re the only one here.” 

Betty sighed, for the first four years that she had been a business in the festival, she ran booths were age-old best friend, Archie Andrews. But two years ago, Andrews construction became partnered with Lodge industries for any and all events. Last year she had been told ahead of time who her booth partner was, and when she wasn’t this year, Betty just assumed that she would be on her lonesome. And honestly, to her, that was much better than being stuck with a man who called her business a joke. “Whatever.” She said harshly, before once again turning to move the flowers around, which really didn’t need to be touched anymore. 

“Look, if you’re still mad about the article, I get it.” Jughead stuck his hands into the pocket of his leather jacket, “I had a lot of people telling me I was wrong and that you’re one of the nicest people this town has, so, I’m sorry.” Betty didn’t move, but her eyes went wide and she smiled, ever so slightly. “I really like what you’ve done with this place. The colour of the flowers coordinate well with each other and the room itself.” 

“Thanks.” Betty answered, trying to hide the smile in her voice. He apologized, and that was a start, but Betty wasn’t about to make this day easy on Jughead Jones. If he was going to spend his first town festival with Betty Cooper, he was going to get the full experience. 

  
Two hours later, the other businesses in town were all set up around Sodale park, mayor McCoy had arrived and told Betty and Jughead that they would start off at the cotton candy station, and then at 12pm, would rotate to the ferris wheel before taking their half an hour lunch break. Jughead sighed, complaining to himself after the mayor left, but to Betty, this was normal. She always started off with a station that had food, mayor McCoy had found that parents loved bringing their kids to see a young influencer in the small town who managed to put smiles on the faces of even the grumpiest adults. She knew that her lunch would fall around quarter after one, and she would sneak over to the hot-dog and hamburger booth where, to the surprise of no one, Pop Tate would be with a large smile across his face and the best tasting food anyone would ever have. This was something Betty had done for years now, and although there were times when she was down and wished she could put away the fake smile, sit down, and allow herself to fall apart, today was _not_ that day. 

In the short amount of time, Betty had already gotten to know more about Jughead. He wasn’t the asshole that she first met, but a caring man who hid behind a tough exterior. She saw the way he was with children, how easily they loved him, and she noticed the look of pain behind his eyes when he saw happy families. They had ended up getting along, making a few jokes through the hours and playing around as if they’d known each other their entire lives. Betty didn’t do this-she didn’t flirt, or talk to guys in general. Betty had only really liked one person her entire life, Mr. Archie Andrews, but that fizzled away when she saw the way he looked at Veronica Lodge, eventually realizing that they’d never be together. Since then, Betty kept a barrier around her heart and remained close to herself, except today that was, because Jughead brought of something in her no one ever had. He could make her  _ so angry,  _ and then minutes later having her blushing from compliments, to have her laughing at his stupid jokes, and it almost made her sick how it was. Betty used to feel bad for the girls who were like this around guys, thinking to herself how sad it was, yet here she was with a man, who before two hours ago, she hated as he called her business a joke. Then again, after that happened Betty had her fair share of brunches with friends in town and complained about the new owner of The Register, however, he didn’t need to know about that. 

They were now rotating to the ferris wheel when Jughead stopped in his tracks, he had noticed how beautiful Betty was. Of course, given the fact that he had practically written an entire article on how her beauty was what made her such a top business in a small town. But as she walked in front of him today, despite all the woman around him he could look at, all he saw was the way Betty’s jeans fit around her waist and backside  _ perfectly.  _ She had long legs, anyway with a pair of eyes could see that, but today, they looked extraordinarily long, and as she continued to walk, he thought about what they would feel wrapped around him. Before his thoughts went any further, Betty turned to him with a small smile, “You coming?”  _ She couldn’t have picked any other words? _ Jughead felt like all words were going to get lost in his throat, so, he simply nodded and walked towards her.   

Unsurprisingly, the ferris wheel had a lineup of people who wanted to get on, making sure to keep Betty and Jughead on their toes for their time there. It wasn’t until about half an hour later that Jughead saw a different side to Betty, they were approached by a tall broad man with ginger hair and a shorter girl with long raven locks, dressed extremely high fashioned for such a small town event. Betty’s body language changed and instantly, she looked much more stiff and awkward, if Jughead didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought she was going to cry. Betty had talked to the two people, who he quickly learned were named Archie and Veronica, for a short amount of time before they headed off. 

“You okay?” Jughead asked her after letting three more people on the ride. 

“Yeah.” She smiled, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just seem…” Jughead stopped, he didn’t want to say the wrong thing, “Just, if he chose her over you, then the guy had no idea what he was missing.” He said, looking from her as he blushed slightly. 

“What’s he missing? A girl who’s business is a joke?” Betty retorted. 

“I guess I deserved that.” Jughead sighed, “I was wrong, with what I said. You’re talented, and you’re smart. I’ve learned to today, also a little witty, which I can appreciate.” Betty went to reply but was cut off by mayor McCoy. 

“Mr. Jones, we’d like if you could come speak with Hiram Lodge. He’s been responsible for helping us greatly these past couple years.” Jughead turned back to Betty, making sure it was okay that she headed off, and as always, she put on a large smile to tell him it was. Not that Betty would ever argue with the likes of the Lodges anyway, they always got what they wanted. 

 

It amazed Betty how long Hiram Lodge and his wife, Hermione, could talk. Jughead was gone for about an hour and a half, not that she missed him or anything, it had just taken a while. When he returned, Betty had just begun her lunch, this year, skipping her stop to Pop’s boothe and instead, heading inside the town hall. She was inside seated on the stage, looking around the room when he came inside. His hair was a mess, and there was a stray curl he played with hanging over his forehead, if stressed was a person, it would be Jughead Jones in that moment. The Lodge’s really did know how to get to people. 

“What did you mean out there?” Betty asked, not moving from her spot on the stage as Jughead leant against the door frame. 

“I just think you’re more than what I put into my article.” He said, as if it was that simple. But before anything else was said, took a few steps forward, walking down the middle of the aisle to stand directly in front of Betty, they were only a few inches apart when he stopped. “You’re beautiful, and if I was that dude, I’d never let someone like you get away.” Betty had no idea what came over her, but she couldn’t hold back from pulling Jughead in and connecting their lips. The kiss was strong and needy, before Jughead slowed it down and it became calming. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled away for a breath of air before leaning back in and kissing her again. After another moment, they pulled away for air once again, “We have an event to get back to.” Jughead chuckled. 

“Not for about twenty more minutes.” Betty laughed, pulling him by the collar of his shirt and leaning in for another kiss. 

 


End file.
